1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus having an image signal storing function, and more particularly to a facsimile apparatus capable of transmitting a list of image signal storing contents to a predesignated terminal number.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in facsimile apparatus having an image signal storing function, when an image signal is received and stored therein during the absence of the user of the apparatus; the user can be notified of the storing of the image signal by one of two methods, i.e. by calling a beeper box that the user carries with him or her or by transmitting a voice signal to a telephone installed where the user is supposed to be visiting. There is also proposed an alternative method wherein the stored image signal itself is transferred to a facsimile apparatus designated as a transfer destination terminal.
Calling the beeper box or transmitting a voice signal to the designated telephone is no more than a method of just notifying the user of the fact that an image signal has been stored, and therefore, the user cannot get the details of the stored contents. As a result, the user may miss the right opportunity to take action in response to the stored image signal.
On the other hand, with the method wherein the stored image signal itself is transferred to the designated terminal, the problem is that there is a restriction to the selection of the destination terminal as the contents may include a confidential matter.